when sungmin birthday
by rHeitawoo
Summary: di saat sungmin ultah, kenapa tiba-tiba zhou mi muncul dan membuat kyu melupakannya.bahkan mereka malah menghabiskan waktu selalu bersama dan mereka juga tidur sekamar. benar- benar membuat hati sungmin jadipanas. apa mungkin kyu hyun akan berselingkuh?


annyeong minna san...

Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini milik eomma and appa mereka masing- masing kecuali wookie, eun hyuk, ma henry tue cuma milik saiia seorang, hohohoho.^^v

Warning :banyak typo(s), harap pada maklum.

baiklah, selamat membaca cerita pertamaku ya, maaf klo rada gaje, maklum cerita pertama.

* * *

><p>When Sungmin Birthday<p>

Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Selalu saja kata- kata itu yang terlentor dari mulutku setiap pagi. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Lee Sungmin, ups,salah, namaku adalah Cho Sungmin, aku menggunakan marga Cho karena sekarang aku adalah istri dari Cho Kyuhyun jadi aku mengikuti marganya. Yah, menyenangkan bukan menjadi suami dari Cho Kyuhyun, meskipunkami berdua sama – sama namja. Oke, kembali ke cerita dan cukup untuk perkenalannya.

Kalian pasti bertanya- Tanya kenapa aku marah- marah sepagi ini. Ini semua adalah karena si koala dari china yang bernama Zhou mi . seminggu yang lalu tiba – tiba Kyunnie datang dan membawa Zhou mi di sampingnya dan setelah itu Zhou mi jadi tinggal di rumah kami. Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah si Kyu lebih milih tidur sama Zhou mi di banding sama aku, nyebelin banget kan. Dan karena itu juga aku dan Kyu tidak bisa ber "this and that". Huh awas saja jika mereka berselingkuh. Akan kurebut juga Henry dari sisi Zhou mi.

.

.

.

Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan dan sekarang aku menuju kamar tamu, tempat dimana Kyu dan Zhou mi tidur. "Kyunnie…sarapannya sudah siap…bangunlah..." kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dan menyembullah kepala seseorang pria yang rad mirip koala a.k.a Zhou mi. "Trima kasih sungmin hyung, kami akan ke ruang makan," kata Zhou mi dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. What… kami? Huh, kok jadi dia yang kaya suaminya kyu. Menyebalkan… huwa.! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun !

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian Zhou mi dan Kyuhyun muncul di ruang makan. "Kyunnie…biar aku ambilkan ya makanannya" kataku lembut pada Kyu Hyun. "Ah, tidak usah Minnie chagi. Oh iya, Mimi ge, ambilkan aku nasi," kata Kyu Hyun manja pada Zhou mi. huah, aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Argh aku ingin sekali melemparkan semua makanan ini pada mereka berdua yang sudah sok mesra di hadapanku. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku memasang tampang manyun yang ternyata disadari oleh Zhou mi. "Kau kenapa hyung?"Tanya Zhou mi yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "ah, gwenchana zhou mi,"kataku sambil memasang senyum kaku.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa telah 2 minggu Zhou mi menginap di rumah kami dan bagiku itu seperti 2 abad. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Setiap kali aku ingin inkut mengobrol dengan mereka, mereka selalu saja jadi diam, padahal awalnya pembicaraan mereka terlihat seru sekali. Hmm, mereka pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Atau jangan- jangan mereka berdua benar – benar selingkuh. Omona, tuhan jangan sampai itu terjadi, aku tak ingin kehilanga Kyu Hyun yang sangat ku cintai. Eh, tunggu dulu, 2 hari lagi kan ulang tahunku, jangan bilang jika Kyu melupakan ulang tahunku karena si Zhou mi. aniyo, aku tidak rela jika iti sampai terjadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku mendekati Kyu yang sedang asik bermain psp di ruang tamu, lumayan, mumpung si koala china itu lagi gak ada dan dia tidak akan bisa mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Kyu. "Chagi, apa kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting?" tanyaku hati – hati.

"aniyo, waeyo Minnie ah?" katanya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari psp.

"masa kau lupabahwa besok aku berulang tahun," kataku dengan nada manja.

"ommona, mianhe chagi, aku lupa, mianhe. Lagipula besok aku ada janji dengan Zhou mi hyung, mianhe, kau bisa mengerti khan bunny minnieku tercinta,"katanya dengan mengeluarkan tampang aegyonya, huh, aku tak akan terpengaruh.

"kau jahat Kyu, bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan ulang tahun orang yang kau cintai. Dasar Kyu Hyun pabbo, gak punya perasaan. AKU MENYESAL MENIKAH DENGANMU!" kataku dengan berlinang air mata. Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Aku segera memeluk bantal pink kesayanganku dan menangis sepuasnya. Aku tidak perduli dengan Kyu Hyun yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memohon – mohon aku membuka pintunya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku tertidur karena lelah menangis.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk membiasakannya dengan cahaya. Aku mengambil jam disampingku. Ommo, sudah jam 10 pagi, ya ampun, nyenyak sekali tidurku semalam. Aku keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku melihat sekeliling, sepi sekali. Aku menuju kamar tamu dan membuka pintunya perlahan dan di dalam tidak ada orang. Pasti mereka berdua sedang pergi. Aku terduduk di sofa ruang tamu dan lagi- lagi air mataku keluar. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa Kyu melupakan ulang tahunku. Aku mengambil handuk di kamarku dan segera mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku menatap handphoneku yang terus bergetar di atas meja. Aku lupa jika hpku masih dalam keadaan silent. Aku segera mengambilnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"yoboseyo, waeyo wookie ah,"

"ah, saengil chukka hamnida hyung,"katanya di sberang sana

"wookie, kau mengingat ulang tahunku. Gomawo wookie, Kyu saja tak mengingatnya."kataku sedih

"ah, hyung, jangan sedih, bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku makan di restoran tempat kita biasa makan. Sekalian hyung cerita tentang masalah hyung, hyung mau kan?"tawar Ryeowook.

"baiklah, kapan kau bisa ke sana"

"bagaimana jika sekarang saja?"

"baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana"

Lalu wookie menutup telponnya. Akupun segera bersiap- siap dan berjalan menuju ke sana, yah tentunya dengan sedikit penyamaran, aku gak mau ada fans yang tiba- tibamengejarku di saat seperti ini.

Sesampainya di restoran, aku mengintip ke dalam. Sepi sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku segera menelpon ryeowook. "yoboseyo hyung, mianhe, aku masih di jalan, masuklah duluan, aku sudah memesan tempat" katanya dan segera menutup telpon. Ya ampun, ni orang gak sopan banget sich, belum sempat aku ngomong udah main di tutup aja.

Aku membuka pintu restoran dan menatap kaget ke dalam restoran. "SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA." Kata orang- orang di dalam restoran tersebut. Mereka adalah member suju+henry dan Zhou mi. Tiba – tiba Kyu maju dengan membawa kue berbentuk mickey mouse degan banyak lilin di atasnya.

"saengil chukkae hamnida bunnie minnieku tercinta, mianhe karna sudah berpura- pura lupa tentang ulang tahunmu. Saranghamnida," kata Kyu lembut.

"nado saranghae Kyunnie. Mianhe karena kemarin sudah marah-arah padamu."kataku terharu.

"baiklah, sekarang saatnya tiup lilin dan jangan lupa mengucpkan permohonan."kata Kyu sambil mendekatkan kue tersebut kepadaku. Aku menutup mata. "tuhan, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan Kyusebagai jodohku dan semoga kami bisa hidup bahagia selamanya". Lalu aku membuka mata dan meniup lilin. Semuanya pun tersenyum bahagia.

"chagiya, kau tahu tidak bahwa ini semua adalah ide Zhou mi."kata Kyu Hyun sambil menunjuk kea rah Zhou mi. aku tersenyum kepadanya. " gomawo karna sudah membantu Kyu dan mianhe karna aku sempat berpikir untuk merebut Henry dari sisimukarna ku pikir kau benar- benar selingkuh dengan Kyu."

"mwo,jadi selama ini kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Henry pada siapapun,"kata Zhou mi sambil memeluk Henry.

"mimi ge, sesak, kau meluknya terlalu kencang,"kata Henry.

"ah, mianhe chagi,"kata Zhou mi sambil mengendurkan pelukannya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ak menarik tangan Kyu Hyun dan menuju tempat kue diletakkan. Ku segera memotong kue untuk Kyu. "Saranghamnida Cho Kyu Hyun." Kataku lembut.

"nado saranghae,"kata Kyu yang langsung mencium bibirku lembut, setelah ciuman iu berakhir, aku segera mengambil kue yang di pegang Kyu dan melemparnya ke wajah Kyu.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau mengacuhkanku selama 2minggu. Hahahahahahaha…"tawaku meledak di ikuti dengan member lainnya. Kyu menatapku dengan tatapan evilnya dan aku tahu, hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Aku segera berlari saat Kyu mengambil kue dan ikiut mengejarku.

"awas kau Lee Sungmin. Tak akan kuampuni kau." Katanya sambilmengejarku.

THE END

* * *

><p>huwa...cerita pertama eank qu buat. gag nyangka juga saiia...mohond maap yak klo adha eang aneh" n rada gak jelas...mianhe minna san...<p>

owh iya, jangan lupa review ea...baik eank mw kasih kritik, saran, makanan dan wookie sekalipun saiia terima dengan senang hati...hehehehe...gomawo minna san...


End file.
